number_thing_afandomcom-20200213-history
A page about your topic
Ten 10^1 One Hundred 10^2 One Thousand 10^3 10 Thousand 10^4 100 Thousand 10^5 1 Million 10^6 1 Billion 10^9 (10 Billion, Equal to Dialogue) 10^10 1 Trillion 10^12 3^^3 1 Quadrillion 10^15 2^50 1 Quintillion 10^18 1 Sextillion 10^21 1 Septillion 10^24 1 Octillion 10^27 1 Nonillion 10^30 1 Decillion 10^33 1 Undecillion 10^36 1 Duodecillion 10^39 1 Tredecillion 10^42 1 Quattuordecillion 10^45 1 Quindecillion 10^48 1 Sexdecillion 10^51 1 Septendecillion 10^54 1 Octodecillion 10^57 1 Novemdecillion 10^60 1 Vigintillion 10^63 1 Unvigintillion, Duovigintillion, Trevigintillion, Quattuorvigintillion, Quinvigintillion, Sexavigintillion, Septavigintillion, Octovigintillion, Novemvigintillion, 1 Trigintillion 10^93 1 Untrigintillion, 1 Duotrigintillion (10 Duotrigintillion, Equal to 1 Googol), Tretrigintillion, Quattuortrigintillion, Quintrigintillion, Sexatrigintillion, Septatrigintillion, Octotrigintillion, Novemtrigintillion, 1 Quadragintillion 10^123 1 Unquadragintillion, Duoquadragintillion, Trequadragintillion, Quattuorquadragintillion, Quinquadragintillion, Sexquadragintillion, Septenquadragintillion, Octoquadragintillion, Novemquadragintillion, 1 Quinquagintillion 10^153 1 Unquinquagintillion, Duoquinquagintillion, Trequinquagintillion, Quattuorquinquagintillion, Quinquinquagintillion, Sexquinquagintillion, Septenquinquagintillion, Octoquinquagintillion, Novemquinquagintillion, 1 Sexagintillion, 10^183 1 Unsexagintillion, Duosexagintillion, Tresexagintillion, Quattuorsexagintillion, Quinsexagintillion, (10 Quinsexagintilliion, Equal to 1 Gargoogol) 10^200 Sexsexagintillion, Septensexagintillion, Octosexagintillion, Novemsexagintillion, 1 Septuagintillion 10^213 1 Unseptuagintillion, Duoseptuagintillion, Treseptuagintillion, Quattuorsepuagintillion, Quinseptuagintillion, Sexseptuagintillion, Septenseptaugintillion, Octoseptuagintillion, Novemseptuagintillion, 1 Octogintillion 10^243 1 Unoctogintillion, Duooctogintillion, Treoctogintillion, Quattuoroctogintillion, Quinoctogintillion, Sexoctogintillion, Septaoctogintillion, Octooctogintillion, Novemoctogintillion, 1 Nonagintillion 10^273 1 Unnonagintillion, Duononagintillion, Trenonagintillion, Quattuornonagintillion, Quinnonagintillion, Sexnonagintillion, Septennonagintillion, Octononagintillion, Novemnonagintillion, 1 Centillion 10^303 1 Uncentillion, Duocentillion, Trescentillion, Quattuorcentillion, Quincentillion, Sexcentillion, Septencentillion, Octocentillion, Novemcentillion 1 Decicentillion 10^333 1 Undecicentillion, Duodecicentillion, Tredecicentillion, Quattuordecicentillion, Quindecicentillion, Sexdecicentillion, Septendecicentillion, Octodecicentillion, Novemdecicentillion, 1 Viginticentillion 10^363 1 Unviginticentillion, Duoviginticentillion, Treviginticentillion, Quattuorviginticentillion, Quinviginticentillion, Sexviginticentillion, Septenviginticentillion, Octoviginticentillion, Novemviginticentillion. 1 Triginticentillion 10^393 1 Untriginticentillion, Duotriginticentillion, Tretriginticentillion, Quattuortriginticentillion, Quintriginticentillion, Sextriginticentillion, Septentriginticentillion, Octotriginticentillion, Novemtriginticentillion. 1 Quadragintacentillion 10^423 1 Unquadragintacentillion, Duoquadragintacentillion, Trequadragintacentillion, Quattuorquadragintacentillion, Quinquadragintacentillion, Sexquadragintacentillion, Septenquadragintacentillion, Octoquadragintacentillion, Novemquadragintacentillion. 1 Quinquagintacentillion 10^453 1 Unquinquagintacentillion, Duoquinquagintacentillion, Trequinquagintacentillion, Quattuorquinquagintacentillion, Quinquinquagintacentillion, Sexquinquagintacentillion, Septenquinquagintacentillion, Octoquinquagintacentillion, Novemquinquagintacentillion. 1 Sexagintacentillion 10^483 1 Unsexagintacentillion, Duosexagintacentillion, Tresexagintacentillion, Quattuorsexagintacentillion, Quinsexagintacentillion, Sexsexagintacentillion, Septensexagintacentillion, Octosexagintacentillion, Novemsexagintacentillion. 1 Septuagintacentillion 10^493 1 Unseptuagintacentillion, Duoseptuagintacentillion (10 Duoseptuagintacentillion, Equal to 1 Googolding), Treseptuagintacentillion, Quattuorseptuagintacentillion, Quinseptuagintacentillion, Sexseptuagintacentillion, Septenseptuagintacentillion, Octoseptuagintacentillion, Novemseptuagintacentillion. 1 Octogintacentillion 10^503 1 Unoctogintacentillion, Duooctogintacentillion, Treoctogintacentillion, Quattuoroctogintacentillion, Quinoctogintacentillion, Sexoctogintacentillion, Septenoctogintacentillion, Octooctogintacentillion, Novemoctogintacentillion. 1 Nonagintacentillion 10^533 1 Unnonagintacentillion, Duononagintacentillion, Trenonagintacentillion, Quattuornonagintacentillion, Quinnonagintacentillion, Sexnonagintacentillion, Septennonagintacentillion, Octononagintacentillion, Novemnonagintacentillion. 1 Ducentillion 10^603 1 Trecentillion 10^903 (1 Googolchime) 10^1000 1 Quadringentillion 10^1203 1 Quingentillion 10^1503 1 Sescentillion 10^1803 1 Septingentillion 10^2103 1 Octingentillion 10^2403 1 Nongentillion 10^2703 1 Millinillion 10^3003 1 Millimillion 10^3006 1 Millibillion 10^3009 1 Millitrillion 10^3012 (1 Googolbell) 10^5000 1 Duomillinillion 10^6003 1 Tremillinillion 10^9003 (1 Googoltoll) 10^10,000 1 Quattuormillinillion 10^12,003 1 Quinmillinillion 10^15,003 1 Sexmillinillion 10^18,003 1 Septamillinillion 10^21,003 1 Octomillinillion 10^24,003 1 Novenmillinillion 10^27,003 1 Myrillion 10^30,003 1 Duomyrillion 10^60,003 1 Tremyrillion 10^90,003 (1 Googolgong) 10^100,000 1 Quattuormyrillion 10^120,003 1 Quinmyrillion 10^150,003 1 Sexmyrillion 10^180,003 1 Septenmyrillion 10^210,003 1 Octomyrillion 10^240,003 1 Novemmyrillion 10^270,003 (Hitchhiker's Number) 10^276,709 1 Decimyrillion 10^300,003 1 Vigintamyrillion 10^600,003 1 Trigintamyrillion 10^900,003 (1 Maximusmillion) 10^1,000,000 1 Micrillion 10^3,000,003 (March 2018th's Largest Known Prime Number) 2^77,232,917 -1 (March 2018th's Largest Known Perfect Number) 2^154,465,833 -2^77,232,916 (1 Googolbong) 10^100,000,000 (1 Maximusbillion) 10^1,000,000,000 1 Nanillion 10^3,000,000,003 1 Trialogue 10^10,000,000,000 (1 Googolthrong) 10^100,000,000,000 (1 Maximustrillion) 10^1,000,000,000,000 1 Picillion 10^3,000,000,000,003 1 Femtillion 10^3,000,000,000,000,003 1 Attillion 10^3,000,000,000,000,000,003 1 Zeptillion 10^3,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 1 Yoctillion 10^3x10^24+3 1 Xonillion 10^3x10^27+3 1 Vecillion 10^3x10^30+3 1 Mecillion 10^3x10^33+3 1 Duecillion 10^3x10^36+3 1 Trecillion 10^3x10^39+3 1 Tretrecillion 10^3x10^42+3 1 Pentecillion 10^3x10^45+3 1 Hexecillion 10^3x10^48+3 1 Heptecillion 10^3x10^51+3 1 Octecillion 10^3x10^54+3 1 Ennecillion 10^3x10^57+3 1 Icosillion 10^3x10^60+3 1 Triacontillion 10^3x10^90+3 (1 Googolplex) 10^10^100 1 Tetracontillion 10^3x10^120+3 1 Pentacontillion 10^3x10^150+3 1 Hexacontillion 10^3x10^180+3 1 Heptacontillion 10^3x10^210+3 1 Octacontillion 10^3x10^240+3 1 Ennacontillion 10^3x10^270+3 1 Hectillion 10^3x10^300+3 1 Ecetonplex 10^10^303 (1 Googolplexichime) 10^10^1,000 1 Killinillion 10^3x10^3,000+3 (1 Googolplexitoll) 10^10^10,000 (1 Googolplexigong) 10^10^100,000 1 Megillion 10^3x10^3,000,000+3 1 Googolplexibong 10^10^100,000,000 1 Gigillion 10^3x10^3,000,000,000+3 1 Tetralogue 10^10^10,000,000,000 1 Terillion 10^3x10^3x10^12+3 1 Petillion 10^3x10^3x10^15+3 1 Exillion 10^3x10^3x10^18+3 1 Zettillion 10^3x10^3x10^21+3 1 Yottillion 10^3x10^3x10^24+3 1 Xennillion 10^3x10^3x10^27+3 1 Dakillion 10^3x10^3x10^30+3 1 Hendillion 10^3x10^3x10^33+3 (Skewe's Number) approx. 10^10^10^34 1 Dokillion 10^3x10^3x10^37+3 1 Tradakillion 10^3x10^3x10^39+3 1 Tedakillion 10^3x10^3x10^42+3 1 Pedakillion 10^3x10^3x10^45+3 1 Exdakillion 10^3x10^3x10^48+3 1 Zedakillion 10^3x10^3x10^51+3 1 Yodakillion 10^3x10^3x10^54+3 1 Nedakillion 10^3x10^3x10^57+3 1 Ikillion 10^3x10^3x10^60+3 1 Ikenillion 10^3x10^3x10^63+3 1 Icodillion 10^3x10^3x10^66+3 1 Ictrillion 10^3x10^3x10^69+3 1 Icterillion 10^3x10^3x10^72+3 1 Icpetillion 10^3x10^3x10^75+3 1 Ikectillion 10^3x10^3x10^78+3 1 Iczettillion 10^3x10^3x10^81+3 1 Ikyottillion 10^3x10^3x10^84+3 1 Icxenillion 10^3x10^3x10^87+3 1 Trakillion 10^3x10^3x10^90+3 (1 Googolplexian) 10^10^10^100 1 Tekillion 10^3x10^3x10^120+3 1 Pekillion 10^3x10^3x10^150+3 1 Exakillion 10^3x10^3x10^180+3 1 Zakillion 10^3x10^3x10^180+3 1 Yokillion 10^3x10^3x10^240+3 1 Nekillion 10^3x10^3x10^270+3 1 Hotillion 10^3x10^3x10^300+3 1 Ecetonplexian 10^10^10^303 1 Botillion 10^3x10^3x10^600+3 1 Trotillion 10^3x10^3x10^900+3 (1 Googolplexianchime) 10^10^10^1,000 1 Totillion 10^3x10^3x10^1,200+3 1 Potillion 10^3x10^3x10^1,500+3 1 Exotillion 10^3x10^3x10^1,800+3 1 Zotillion 10^3x10^3x10^2,100+3 1 Yootillion 10^3x10^3x10^2,400+3 1 Notillion 10^3x10^3x10^2,700+3 1 Kalillion 10^3x10^3x10^3,000+3 1 Dalillion 10^3x10^3x10^6,000+3 1 Tralillion 10^3x10^3x10^9,000+3 (1 Googolplexiantoll) 10^10^10^10,000 1 Talillion 10^3x10^3x10^12,000+3 1 Palillion 10^3x10^3x10^15,000+3 1 Exalillion 10^3x10^3x10^18,000+3 1 Zalillion 10^3x10^3x10^21,000+3 1 Yalillion 10^3x10^3x10^24,000+3 1 Nalillion 10^3x10^3x10^27,000+3 1 Dakalillion 10^3x10^3x10^30,000+3 (1 Googolplexiangong) 10^10^10^100,000 1 Hotalillion 10^3x10^3x10^300,000+3 1 Mejillion 10^3x10^3x10^3,000,000+3 1 Dakejillion 10^3x10^3x10^30,000,000+3 1 Hotejillion 10^3x10^3x10^300,000,000+3 1 Gijillion 10^3x10^3x10^3^10^9+3 1 Pentalogue 10^10^10^10^10 1 Dakijillion 10^3x10^3x10^3x10^10+3 1 Hotijillion 10^3x10^3x10^3x10^11+3 1 Astillion 10^3x10^3x10^3x10^12+3 1 Lunillion 10^3x10^3x10^3x10^15+3 1 Fermillion 10^3x10(x3)^18+3 1 Vojillion 10^3x10(x3)^21+3 1 Solillion 10^3x10(x3)^24+3 1 Betillion 10^3x10(x3)^27+3 1 Glocillion 10^3x10(x3)^30+3 1 Gaxillion 10^3x10(x3)^33+3 1 Supillion 10^3x10(x3)^36+3 1 Versillion 10^3x10(x3)^39+3 1 Multillion 10^3x10(x3)^42+3 (1 Googolplexianth) 10^10^10^10^100 1 Hexalogue 10^^6 (1 Googolquadriplex) (10^)^5 100 1 Heptalogue 10^^7 (1 Googolquintiplex) (10^)^6 100 1 Octalogue 10^^8 (1 Googolsextiplex) (10^)^7 100 1 Ennalogue 10^^9 (1 Googolseptiplex) (10^)^8 100 1 Dekalogue 10^^10 (1 Googoloctiplex) (10^)^9 100 1 Endekalogue 10^^11 (1 Googolnoniplex) (10^)^10 100 1 Dodekalogue 10^^12 (1 Googoldeciplex) (10^)^11 100 1 Triadekalogue 10^^13 1 Tetradekalogue 10^^14 1 Pentadekalogue 10^^15 1 Hexadekalogue 10^^16 1 Heptadekalogue 10^^17 1 Octodekalogue 10^^18 1 Ennadekalogue 10^^19 1 Icosalogue 10^^20 (1 Googolvigintiplex) (10^)^21 100 1 Triantalogue 10^^30 (1 Googoltrigintiplex) (10^)^31 100 1 Terantalogue 10^^40 (1 Googolquadragintiplex) (10^)^41 100 1 Penantalogue 10^^50 (1 Googolquinquagintiplex) (10^)^51 100 1 Exatalogue 10^^60 (1 Googolsexagintiplex) (10^)^61 100 1 Eptatalogue 10^^70 (1 Googolseptuagintiplex) (10^)^71 100 1 Ogdatalogue 10^^80 (1 Googoloctogintiplex) (10^)^81 100 1 Entatalogue 10^^90 (1 Googolnonagintaplex) (10^)^91 100 (1 Giggol) 10^^100 (1 Grangol) (10^)^100 100 (1 Googolcentiplex) (10^)^101 100 Mega (2 in a circle) Between 10^^257 and 10^^258 (1 Giggolchime) 10^^1,000 (1 Grangolchime) (10^)^1,000 1,000 (1 Googolmilliplex) (10^)^1,001 100 (1 Giggoltoll) 10^^10,000 (1 Grangoltoll) (10^)^10,000 10,000 (1 Googolmyriaplex) (10^)^10,001 100 (1 Giggolgong) 10^^100,000 (1 Grangolgong) (10^)^100,000 100,000 (1 Googolmegaplex) (10^)^1,000,001 100 (1 Googolgigaplex) (10^)^10^9+1 100 (1 Googolteraplex) (10^)^10^12+1 100 1 Tritri 3^^^3 (1 Googolpetaplex) (10^)^10^15+1 100 (1 Googolexaplex) (10^)^10^18+1 100 (1 Googolzettaplex) (10^)^10^21+1 100 (1 Googolyottaplex) (10^)^10^24+1 100 (1 Googolstack) 10^^10^100 (1 Googoldex) (10^)^10^100 100 1 Ecetondex (10^)^10^303 303 (1 Googoldexichime) (10^)^10^1,000 1,000 (1 Googoldexitoll) (10^)^10^10,000 10,000 (1 Googoldexigong) (10^)^10^100,000 100,000 (1 Googolplexidex) (10^)^10^10^100 100 (1 Megafugagoogolplex) 10^10^100^^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexidexigong) ~10^^10^10^100,000 (1 Googolplexiandex) ~10^^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexianthdex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolquadriplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolquintiplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolsextiplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolseptiplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 1 Tria-taxis 10^^^3 (1 Googoloctiplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolnoniplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googoldeciplexidex) ~10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Giggolplex) ~10^^10^^100 (1 Grangoldex) (10^)^(10^)^100 100 100 (1 Grangoldexichime) ~10^^10^^10^3 (1 Grangoldexitoll) ~10^^10^^10^4 (1 Grangoldexigong) ~10^^10^^10^5 (1 Grangoldudex) ~10^^10^^10^100 (1 Grangoldudexichime) ~10^^10^^10^10^3 (1 Grangoldudexitoll) ~10^^10^^10^10^4 (1 Grangoldudexigong) ~10^^10^^10^10^5 (1 Googolplexidudex) ~10^^10^^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexiandudex) ~10^^10^^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexianthdudex) ~10^^10^^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolquadriplexdudex) ~10^^10^^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolquiniplexidudex) ~10^^10^^10^10^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolsextiplexidudex) ~10^^10^^(10^)^7 100 (1 Googolseptiplexidudex) ~10^^10^^(10^)^8 100 1 Tetra-taxis 10^^^4 (1 Googoloctiplexidudex) ~10^^10^^(10^)^9 100 (1 Googolnoniplexidudex) ~10^^10^^(10^)^10 100 (1 Googoldeciplexidudex) ~10^^10^^(10^)^11 100 (1 Giggolplexian) 10^^10^^10^^100 (1 Grangoldudex) ~10^^10^^10^^101 (1 Grangoldudexichime) ~10^^10^^10^^10^3 (1 Grangoldudexitoll) ~10^^10^^10^^10^4 (1 Grangoldudexigong) ~10^^10^^10^^10^5 (1 Googoltridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^100 (1 Googolplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexiantridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolplexianthtridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^10^10^10^100 (1 Googolquadriplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^5 100 (1 Googolquintiplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^6 100 (1 Googolsexiplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^7 100 (1 Googolseptiplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^8 100 1 Penta-taxis 10^^^5 (1 Googoloctiplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^9 100 (1 Googolnoniplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^10 100 (1 Googoldeciplexitridex) ~10^^10^^10^^(10^)^11 100 (1 Giggoltriplex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^100 (1 Grangoltridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^101 (1 Googolquadridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^100 1 Hexa-taxis 10^^^6 (1 Giggolquadriplex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^10^^100 (1 Grangolquadridex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^10^^101 (1 Googolquintidex) ~10^^10^^10^^10^^10^^10^100 1 Hepta-taxis 10^^^7 1 Octa-taxis 10^^^8 1 Enna-taxis 10^^^9 1 Deka-taxis 10^^^10 1 Toovol 10^^^20 1 Qagfol 10^^^25 1 Tootrol 10^^^30 1 Tooqrol 10^^^40 1 Hagfol 10^^^50 1 Gaggol 10^^^100 1 Tooducol 10^^^200 1 Chilia-taxis 10^^^1000 1 Myria-taxis 10^^^10000 1 Gaggol-gong 10^^^100000 1 Chilia-chilia-taxis 10^^^1000000 1 Chilia-myria-taxis 10^^^10000000 1 Gaggol-bong 10^^^100000000 1 Gaggolthrong 10^^^100000000000 1 Googol-3-flex 10^^^googol 1 Giggolthrex 10^^^10^^100 1 Triataxia-taxis 10^^^10^^^3 g1 3^^^^3 1 Tria-petaxis 10^^^^3 Gaggolplex 10^^^10^^^100 g2’s far bigger so u’ll see it later__NOEDITSECTION__